Mother's Day
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: It's that time of year. And the team does what they do every year for this holiday.


Mother's Day

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gatchaman this would be in the anime. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone one of them sat in their own spot in the room as the meticulously folded and taped the wrapping paper over the the various sized boxes each had. One in particular was cursing in italian as he simply could not get the wrapping paper to cooperate. A certain swan signed in frustration as the tape seemed to have a mind of it's own. While the youngest just grumbled bitterly at the ribbon he was attempting to tie nicely. The eagle in particular just kept his face hidden from the rest. He did not want them to see the smirk on his face as he got his gift wrapped just right. The ribbon was done simple, yet pleasing. And he was currently writing in a card in blue ink.

"DAMN IT WRAPPING PAPER!" Joe shouted as he tossed the defenseless roll of wrapping paper across the room. "I should of bought a bag with tissue paper!" he crossed his arms and fumed.

"You say that every year, and yet you've never done it once." Jun retorted. Smiling as she'd finally gotten the tape to work for her. Even if it was poorly done.

"I keep forgetting!" he defended. Then grabbed his box and held it out an arms length away. "Ken wrap this for me!" he whined.

A certain eagle sighed and took the package from the condor. Making him fetch the roll of wrapping paper he'd tossed moments ago before wrapping the box just right and giving it back to him after several minutes. "There, now you can't say I never did anything for you." he went back to the card he was writing in.

"You didn't put a ribbon on it?" he looked over his neatly wrapped gift.

"Do that yourself. I'm busy." he didn't even so much as glance up at him.

"That's so unfair." Jun pouted. "Now my gift looks like crap because Joe cheated."

"Your gift is crap anyway." Joe retorted. Earning a punch in the arm for his remark. "Ow!"

"What are you all doing anyway?" Ryu came in with a puzzled look on his face. He'd been preparing to go visit his family for a few hours since they were in town. And hadn't paid his friends any mind all day.

"What's it look like we're doing? We're wrapping presents." Jinpei finally got his ribbon tied. It was crooked. And nearly falling off the box. But it was there.

"Presents?..For what?" he asked as he put a finger to his lips.

"Mother's day, duh!" Jinpei rolled his eyes.

"But wait, I thought you guys didn't have mothers?!" his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"We don't...technically." Ken averted his gaze as he put his card into the envelope.

"Yeah...technically." Joe just started fiddling with some ribbon.

"Though according to her, you're as much hers as you are mine." Dr. Nambu came into the room holding a few files. "That won't hold up in court however."

"Try telling her that. I think she'd win." Jinpei finished working on his card.

"She probably would." Ken laughed lightly. "Doesn't she have a brother who's a judge?"

"A lawyer." Dr. Nambu corrected.

"I knew it dealt with law." he defended quickly.

"Who is this woman you guys keep talking about?" Ryu just seemed all the more puzzled.

"Ryu! How could you not know?!" Jun looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, we only see her like...practically everyday!" Jinpei looked equally shocked. Ken and Joe simply laughed, while Dr. Nambu smile and shook his head.

"It's Dr. Vogel Dame." Dr. Nambu stated as he composed himself.

"Are you serious?!" Ryu's eyes practically shot out of his head.

"She's laid claim to me since I was six." Ken stood up. "But then again, at one point she was Dr. Nambu's fiance."

"WAAAAHHHHAATTT?!" he looked even more shocked, if it were possible.

"Oh? Didn't you know? Dr. Nambu was engaged to her when I was five til I was about seven. Then...i'm not really sure why they broke off the engagement. Something about differences." Ken tried to remember. But his mind was coming up blank. "But anyway, even after the break off, she still claimed I was her kid. And everytime Dr. Nambu came home with another kid, she claimed they were hers too. I think after Jun, he sort of just gave up on telling her we weren't hers."

"You can't tell that woman anything. I swear." Dr. Nambu seemed to grumble other things after his initial statement.

"Even so. I think it's kinda sweet in it's own way." Ryu chuckled.

Ken got up off the floor and dusted his pants off. "Well i'm ready."

"Me too." Jun held her present.

"Let's get this over with." Joe sighed. "I have a race in a few hours."

"A few hours is how long this will take." Jinpei sighed.

The group walked over to the bay area where the Godphoenix was kept when it was under maintence. Dr. Vogel Dame's job was to undersee it was well maintained, as well as make any adjustments as necessary. Currently she was overseeing a complete overhaul of it. Holding a clipboard in her hand as she took down notes and ensured the mechanics were doing their job. She was a thin woman with medium length blonde hair that was tied back in a pony tail. Every so often she'd push up her glasses. And inspect the parts that were being worked on.

"Happy Mother's Day." the four chirped at the same time.

She turned with a smile on her face. "Oh what an unexpected surprise!" she announced.

"If unexpected means demanding presents." Joe whispered into Ken's ear.

"I heard that." she gave Joe a look before giving them each a hug. "Oh you're all so big since the last time I saw you."

"Yesterday." Jinpei added with a snicker. Earning him a light smack from her upside his head.

"Oh my Ken, did you get taller?" she smiled.

"I wish!" he rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be short!"

"You're tall for a japanese, that's all that matters." she hugged him again. "So what did you get me?"

"You have to open it to find out." he handed her his present. Within seconds it was opened and she smiled.

"It's very lovely Ken. Thank you." she held up the antique tea cup. "I most definately will use this today when I have my afternoon tea."

"Open mine next." Jun offered her present. Dr. Vogel Dame opened it and smiled.

"It's those cookies I like so much. Thank you Jun. I will enjoy them." she hugged her.

"Open mine next." Jinpei offered his gift.

Dr. Vogel Dame opened it and smirked. "I'm starting to think you did the shopping together." she stated as she held up a container of her favorite tea.

"Well...all of us except Ken. His was more of a coincidence." Jun admitted with embarrassment.

"What can I say? I saw the cup and I thought it would be perfect." Ken shrugged.

"So where's the gift I know you had Ken wrap for you Joe?" she asked bluntly.

"Right here!" he held out to her with no form of remorse. "I did the ribbon though, cause Ken was being lazy."

"Oh i'm sure." she rolled her eyes and opened it. "My favorite jelly, how thoughtful of you Joe."

"Only the best for my second mom." he hugged her.

"First mother." she retorted.

"I think my real mother would have problems with that."

"She'd have to come her and fight me for the title."

"Becareful what you wish for. She just might."

"Dr. Vogel Dame, the repairs to the control system of the godphoenix are complete." a mechanic stated while holding a clipboard.

"Very good. Tell everyone to keep up the good work." she retorted. Earning a salute before the man left. "Well..." she tapped her foot at Dr. Nambu.

"Well what?" he looked at her strangely.

"Don't think for a second you're getting out of this. Where's my present?"

"You're not my mother."

"No. But I am your ex fiance." she put her hands to her hips.

"I think I'm starting to remember why the engagement ended." Ken looked on as the two argued.

"Me too." Jun nodded.

"This is why you never have two scientists in two different fields get married." Joe stated as he watched on. There was never an issue with a physical fight. Due to the fact that never happened between the two. But they got very verbal in their spats. And fairly loud. Many of the workers looked on with either surprise or great amusement. Some even ignored the two, having been long used to their outbursts.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Ryu asked.

"There are just somethings that you have to let take it's course Ryu." Ken looked at him as he sighed. "Besides Dr. Nambu has her cake in his office. He just never brings it with him because the last time he did she shoved it in his face. Quite litterally."

"Why?" Ryu looked interested.

"Because that was also the day the engagement was ended. Long story short, she said he was an impossible man. And shoved the cake in his face, and walked out. Dr. Nambu was shocked."

"Because she broke off the engagement?" he looked at his commander.

"No. That she would go so far as to actually shove the cake in his face while doing it. Though many of us have wondered if it was really broken off." Ken gestured to the pair. On Dr. Vodel Dame's wedding finger was a ring. The very engagement ring Dr. Nambu had given her years ago. "She still wears it after all."

"I don't think I want to get married. It seems complicated." Ryu looked worried.

"Nah. I think it's just them. I'm sure you'll have a more sane relationship." Joe encouraged.

"Hopefully." Jinpei snickered. Then continued to watch the pair argue while everyone else continued in their work.

Sometimes it paid to celebrate the holidays. Even if it was one for Mother's Day.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I really intended to get this out before or on Mother's Day. But I was exceedingly depressed. And going through a lot. On May 3 my dog had to be put down because he was deathly ill, and I didn't want him to suffer. So I made the hard decision to ease his suffering. I didn't want to. But for those who've never had a dog. They are exceedingly loyal and will pretend to be okay when they are not. I miss him terribly. He was such an awesome dog. = Also I was working on my cosplay for Anime Boston. I was Gregory Violet on Saturday, and Sebastian Michaelis on Friday. Both from Kuroshitsuji. I am working on posting the pictures to my deviantart account. But i'm not done with the pictures yet. I did post one of my Gregory, which you can see on Worldcosplay or my deviantart, both accounts are under Shunhades. But even before that on Mother's Day, my friend invited me to a bbq. One cause it was Mother's Day, and two, because it was also my birthday. She also wanted to help cheery me up about my dog. So a lot happened in a short amount of time. I am still sad about my dog, but I know he's in a better place and no longer suffering._

_I am also intending to make a Father's Day fic for Gatchaman. Hopefully I can get that one out on time. But I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you're curious. Dr. Vogel Dame is a german woman. =P So if your curious as to what her name means, there's your clue. Especially if you don't wanna think on it. LOL. _


End file.
